Generally, improving an individual's physical condition involves exercise or training, such as to improve strength, flexibility, stamina, agility, range of movement, etc. For example, an individual who was injured may benefit from physical therapy that can include various exercise regimens.
Therefore, manufacturers, users, and designers of exercise and training systems continue to seek improvements thereto.